


Anniversary Surprise

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary Smut, Biting, Blowjobs, Comeplay, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Panty Kink, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing, This was really just an excuse to write kinky porn, dirty talking, men in lingerie, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus is waiting at home with a certain...surprise for his Shadowhunter.  Alec appreciates his surprise.  Thoroughly.If you want to see what the "surprise" looks like by the amazing Amillustration, click here!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 253





	Anniversary Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everylosttouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/gifts).



> OKAY SO LISTEN. LISTEN. I DON'T NEED AN EXCUSE TO WRITE PANTY KINK, EVER. BUT WHEN I AM GIVEN A REASON? AND THE REASON IS THE HOTTEST GODDAMN ART I HAVE SEEN IN AGES? FUUUUUUUCK ME I AM GONNA DELIVER. 
> 
> [PLEASE GO HERE AND DROOL OVER THIS AMAZINGNESS CAUSE HOLY FUCK!](https://mobile.twitter.com/amillustration_/status/1257873446253596672/photo/1) And then proceed to have a crisis with me over the GODDAMN BICEPS FUCKING HELL OH GOD THEY'RE SO BEAUTIFUL I WANT TO CRY. 
> 
> This art, is truly godly and was done by the amazing amillustration - who you can find on twitter over [HERE](https://mobile.twitter.com/amillustration_). Please go check them out AND WORSHIP AT THEIR FEET, BECAUSE FUCK THIS ART!!!!!!

Alec looked down at his phone and the text from Magnus that had ordered him to hurry home. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Thankfully, Aline hadn't questioned his need to go home without finishing their latest read-through of the Accords re-write. In fact, she'd told him to hurry up and get out of there, so maybe he needed to do that more often. Especially if she'd let him get away with it. 

He knocked on the door of the loft and smiled when the door swung open and stepped inside, looking around the room for Magnus. "Magnus?" he called. Alec put down his briefcase and headed over to the drink cart. It looked like Magnus had opened a bottle of his favorite wine. "You're not trapped in some sort of magical spell that you need me to rescue you from, right?" 

"No darling!" Magnus called. 

Alec looked up, but there was still no sign of Magnus. He finished up with mixing his drink and took a sip. It had taken far too much trial and error to find a mix that he enjoyed other than a handful of wines, but at least he knew how to make it well. He turned to the bedroom door and sipped the drink before starting towards it. 

"Don't you dare peek!" Magnus growled. "Go sit on the couch and enjoy your drink. I'll be right there." 

Alec raised his eyebrows but headed towards the couch. "All right." 

"Actually," Magnus called. 

Alec heard a considering hum and looked back towards the bedroom door, taking a larger gulp of his drink. He got the feeling that he wasn't going to be sipping his drink for long. Depending on what Magnus had planned, of course. 

"I want you to go back outside," Magnus told him, summoning a robe to belt on over the outfit with a smirk, putting on a dash of lip gloss as a finishing touch. "Then come in when I open the door." 

Alec raised both of his eyebrows. "You want me to stand outside our door until you open it, Magnus?" 

"I promise it'll be worth your while!" 

"I'm sure it will," Alec said with a snort, rolling his eyes and downing the rest of his drink before he put the empty glass down on the drink cart and headed for the door. He had learned, at least, that indulging in Magnus' requests when it came to these types of things did end up leading to truly mind-blowing sex. And if that's what Magnus had planned for him, well, he certainly wasn't going to say no! 

Closing the door behind him, Alec leaned against the doorframe and waited. There couldn't be an occasion that he missed, Magnus was always great about making sure that he knew in advance. Their anniversary wasn't for another two nights, and they had made distinct plans for the evening, and even had the two days after it off, leading straight into the weekend. 

But apparently, his husband had wanted to start the festivities a little early. Alec heard some shuffling behind the door and couldn't help grinning. Whatever Magnus was doing, he had to be almost done with it. He waited and in another few seconds, the door to the loft clicked open in a silent swing. At least Magnus hadn't made him wait long. 

Alec stepped into the doorway, the loft door swinging shut behind him and it took one second to realize that Magnus had pushed their coffee table across the room and under the tv, exposing the couch for...very _obvious_ reasons. 

"Welcome home, darling," Magnus drawled, sipping his wine. 

Alec took another step forward and froze in the middle of the room. Magnus' legs were exposed from mid-thigh down, except for the fine gauze of the thigh high stockings he was wearing. One of his favorite robes, the kind he liked to wear when he was being a tease, that bordered on see-through was clinging to his shoulders and loosely belted. The silky black with golden embroidery showed off more than it hid and Alec's eyes dipped to where Magnus' biceps stretched the fabric. 

But it was the hint of bright red panties and the garter belt above them that had him completely arrested and frozen. His mouth went dry and he slowly trailed his eyes up and along the robe, to Magnus' eyes, that were golden, and the matching red streaks in his hair, and golden eyeliner.  _ "Fuck," _ he breathed. 

Magnus laughed in delight. "That is the plan, since you've managed to get off work early! Do you like what I'm wearing?" 

Alec managed a nod and took a step closer to Magnus, his eyes sweeping back down his torso and down his stomach and to where the panties were stretched around his slowly plumping cock. His mouth watered and his knees wavered. He wanted to taste Magnus, make him come wearing those panties. But he could wait, Magnus wanted to  _ play, _ to tease and torment. 

"You're wearing something under that robe, aren't you?" he asked. He licked his lips and lifted his eyes back to Magnus' torso. "Show me?" 

"I do like getting you nearly speechless, Alexander," Magnus said, standing in a flourish, his hands dropping to the couch. He let the silky fabric slide down his shoulders, exposing the red straps for Alec's hungry eyes. It was a matter of a few seconds as he let the robe slide lower and lower until he was standing in front of Alec, the robe a pile at his feet. 

"You're beautiful," Alec breathed, his voice hoarse as he took in the lace and mesh bra of sorts that Magnus was wearing. "Fuck, Magnus, you're so..." 

"Devastatingly handsome?" Magnus supplied with a grin and a wink at Alec. "I thought you might think so, and of course, I know how much you love this color on me, so when I saw these, I simply had to have them." 

Alec groaned and stared, his eyes unable to stop trailing up and down Magnus' body. He took a step closer, absolutely aware of the fact that he was wearing all of his clothes from work and Magnus was wearing almost nothing at all. 

Magnus shivered as Alec stepped closer and took that moment to tower over him, making him tip his head back to continue to meet his eyes. It wasn't often that he felt surrounded by Alec, but this was one of those moments. "Alexander?" 

"Get on the couch," Alec ordered, his mouth still dry. "Legs spread, nice and wide. Show me just how good you look in that pretty little outfit of yours." 

Magnus groaned and immediately hurried back over to the couch, getting himself situated in the middle, spreading his legs wide, leaning back, his arms along the top of the couch, putting himself completely on display for Alexander and the way he stalked closer. 

Alec smirked and licked his lips, undoing the tie he was wearing, stuffing it into his pocket before he dropped to his knees in front of Magnus, watching his husband's eyes immediately flick to gold again. Accentuated by the gold liner, they looked luminous and desperate. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in the entire world," he managed, reaching out to slowly trail his fingers up and along the top of Magnus' feet, and carefully around his ankles. 

"Alexander," Magnus moaned, squirming on the couch as Alec's fingers touched him with barely-there pressure, teasing him more and more with each second that passed. All he wanted was for Alec to take him, to devour him and fuck him until he could barely walk tomorrow. "I want..." 

"I think," Alec interrupted, looking up at Magnus, his fingertips still on Magnus' calves. "I know exactly what you want, considering what you're wearing and how you're parading around the apartment in it. The question is, do I want that, and do I feel like giving it to you?" 

_"Fuck,"_ Magnus breathed, shuddering. Pushing Alec to the edge was always a fun little experiment to see exactly how he ended up reacting, because it was always a little bit different every time he did it. "Alec, please, touch me." 

Alec hummed and pressed his fingers in a little harder, sliding them in steady trails up Magnus' knees and over his thighs. "Is this not touching you?" he asked, leaning in to kiss one of Magnus' trembling thighs before biting down on the sensitive skin. Magnus keened above him, his head thrown back and Alec smirked, sucking a dark mark where he'd left a bite. 

Magnus wanted to drop his hands into Alec's hair, tangle in those black strands and pull him closer, demand more out of him, but when Alec did this, sometimes he liked being swept away by his passion just as much. "It's not where I want you to be touching me and you know it!" 

Alec chuckled and looked up at Magnus, pausing in sucking another mark into his skin. "Well," he said, his eyes drifting over to where Magnus' cock was starting to strain against the red mesh and lace of the panties. "You're just going to have to be patient until I'm ready to touch you more," he added. He turned his attention back to Magnus' thigh and sucked more marks into it, dark and claiming. 

Magnus whined but nodded, pressing himself back against the couch as Alec sucked marks higher and higher on his thigh only to start all over on the other leg. He trembled, thrashing his head and bucking up against the air. He just needed Alec to touch him. "Alec, please, please," he begged. "Touch me." 

Alec reached out and trailed a finger from the base of Magnus' cock to the very tip that was damp with precome, clinging to the head of his dick. "Like this?" he teased, rubbing his fingertip along the tip. "Could you come from this, from me giving you only the barest of touches while you want more, desperately?" 

"Alexander," Magnus whined again, his whole body shaking before he tangled his fingers into Alec's hair and tugged, wanting his mouth and those lips on his cock. Fuck, they'd never look prettier than they did right now, teasingly close to the red fabric, but Alec wasn't going to do anything until he damn well wanted to and Magnus knew it. 

Alec pulled back, sitting on his heels as he studied the state of Magnus and how worked up he'd gotten before he tapped on his jaw, studying the picture laid out for him. "I can't decide what I want to do to you first," he admitted. 

"Everything," Magnus snapped, rocking his hips up and into the air. He wanted everything, Alexander's hands, mouth and perfect cock. 

Alec chuckled. "I wish that you could see yourself like this, Magnus. You're incredibly beautiful all of the time, but like this? Desperate, turned on, ready to beg, even though you don't want to?" 

"Please," Magnus whined, the word slipping out from between his lips against his will. He didn't particularly enjoy begging, but Alec? Oh, his darling Alexander  _ lived _ to hear him beg, and Magnus was not above exploiting that to get what he wanted. "Please, angel, fuck, want you to do what you need." 

Alec paused in consideration and looked at Magnus, raising his eyebrows. "What I need?" He waited for Magnus to nod before he smirked. "You sure about that?" 

"Yes," Magnus said with a shiver as Alec's fingers teased along the edge of his thigh highs again. "Yes, whatever you want." 

Alec hummed and trailed his eyes over the outfit that Magnus was wearing and he licked his lips. "I know just the thing," he said, reaching out to pick up Magnus easily, laughing when his husband tensed, immediately shifting to hold onto his shoulders. "You know I'm not going to drop you, Magnus." 

"I wasn't expecting that," Magnus said and shivered when Alec's fingers pressed into some of the bruises that he had left on his thighs. "Bringing me to the bedroom to have your wicked way with me?" 

"Something like that," Alec agreed, pushing the door open with his shoulder before he brought Magnus into the bedroom. He looked at the bed. "Black sheets, Magnus." 

Magnus snapped his fingers and shuddered as Alec laid him out on the bed, and stood back, staring at him. "You going to do something with me?" 

Alec grinned and took his time admiring Magnus in the red straps, bra, panties and thigh highs. "Oh I have a great many plans for you." He licked his lips. "Spread your legs, now." 

"Fuck," Magnus breathed, but spread his legs for Alec, his dick stretching the fabric of his panties obscenely, watching as Alec stared at him. "Alec, please." 

"You said whatever I need," Alec chastised, kicking off his shoes and socks before he advanced on the bed. He knelt between Magnus' thighs and reached out, spreading them further, making his husband gasp and shudder in his hands. "And I think what I need the most in the world right now is to taste you through these panties." 

"Fuck," Magnus swore, his thighs shaking. "Alexander-" 

"Hold still," Alec said, leaning down to nuzzle at Magnus' thighs. "Otherwise I might not let you come." 

Magnus cursed again, but forced his hips down to the mattress. "Can I touch you?" 

Alec paused and looked up at Magnus with a smile. "Always, Magnus. All you like." 

"Thank god," Magnus managed, sinking his fingers into Alec's hair, tugging at the dark strands. "Driving me wild, Alexander." Belatedly, he realized that Alec hadn't even bothered to take the rest of his clothes off, only his tie and shoes. "Oh fuck, you're going to blow me like that?" 

Alec chuckled and trailed his nose higher, until he was teasing at the line of the panties with his lips, feeling Magnus continue to shudder underneath him. "Oh yes. The Inquisitor is going to be on his knees for you." 

"You know," Magnus whined, gasping as Alec pressed a kiss to the base of his cock. "Normally I protest bringing work into the bedroom." He felt Alec chuckle against him and then there was a hint of tongue, teasing up the length of him and he shuddered. "But fuck if this isn't doing it for me." 

Alec laughed outright and looked up at Magnus, meeting golden eyes before giving him a wink. "I thought you might like that," he agreed, shifting to suck on the tip of Magnus' cock through his panties, listening to his husband shout, the fingers in his hair tightening and pulling him closer. 

Magnus wanted to protest, but then Alec focused on driving him wild. His fingers were pressing into the bruises that had been left on him earlier, and with every lick and suck, the lace and gauze was sticking to him all the more and Alec had made no move to remove the fabric at all. "Alexander, please, fuck, please..." 

Alec hummed and sucked at Magnus' balls, listening to him cry out again, trembling and shaking against the bed. The wet spot at the tip of his cock now was dark and obscene and Alec didn't hesitate to trace it with his tongue, savoring the briefest tastes he could steal through the fabric. "So good," he breathed, licking up the length of Magnus' cock again, using his hold on Magnus' thighs to pull him back and into every single press of his tongue. 

Magnus thrashed back against the bed, his whole body shaking as he tried to thrust up and into the tease of Alec's mouth, but his husband was determined to hold him still, to keep him from moving. Instead, every small tease and lick and suck drove him higher, demanded more out of him. Whatever he had been expecting when Alec had seen this outfit, it had surpassed his every single hope. 

Once he could feel Magnus getting close, his hands flexing in his hair, and his thighs shaking, Alec pulled back and smiled at his husband and the angry desperation directed his way. "I'm going to give you a choice," Alec said, leaning down to kiss Magnus' belly button. "Either I can make you come like this, right now-" 

"Yes, please, fuck," Magnus begged, his whole body shaking. 

Alec's eyes narrowed and he shifted, giving Magnus' thigh a quick slap, meeting the golden eyes staring at him. "And then get you hard again by eating you out before I fuck you while you still wear these panties...Or," he continued. "I flip you over and eat you out until you come and make a mess of the panties and then fuck you." 

Magnus sucked in a frantic breath, staring at Alec with wide eyes. "I..." 

Alec licked his lips. "You're going to get fucked wearing them either way. But you get to choose how you come the first time. So tell me what you want." 

"You expect me to think right now?" Magnus growled, squirming on the sheets, gasping as Alec's mouth carefully traced over his dick in the panties again. "Alexander-" 

"Pick, Magnus. Or I don't let you come until I've come in you," Alec ordered, his eyes lifting to stare at his husband with a smirk. "I wasn't going to get the cock ring to put on you, but I can, if you insist." 

Magnus sucked in a hard breath and shuddered. "Want to come with you eating me out," he managed, squirming on the sheets again. 

Alec smirked. "Good choice," he said, sitting up. "Go ahead and flip yourself over. Flat out on the bed. Legs spread." 

The orders shouldn't have been anywhere near as hot as they were, but fuck, they were doing it for him. Magnus flipped himself over and arched himself up, moving to get up on his knees when Alec smacked his ass, hard and quick, making him gasp. 

"Flat on the sheets," Alec said. "You can grind against the sheets all you want, but don't you dare come until I tell you you can." 

_"Fuck,"_ Magnus breathed, laying himself back out on the pillows, pressing his face to his arms, summoning the lube for Alexander a moment later, knowing that he would end up needing it soon. "Gonna kill me, Alexander." 

Alec grinned. "You know what you tell me when I say that to you?" 

Magnus huffed and looked over his shoulder at Alec. "Don't steal my jokes." 

"Get new jokes then," Alec said, leaning down to press a kiss to the middle of Magnus' back. "Besides, it's a good joke. Only a little death or two for you." He carefully traced the straps along Magnus' back, letting his fingers work their way down to the edge of his panties. "Now, let's get these out of the way..." He gave them a quick tug and then gave the curve of Magnus' ass a quick bite, just to see him jump. 

Alec heard a growl from the pillows and he grinned. "Don't get feisty on me now, or I'll make you wait even longer." 

"Oh fuck I hate you," Magnus mumbled, spreading his legs wide, shuddering when Alec's knees were suddenly pressed to his legs, holding him in place. "Fuck, Alexander..." 

Alec hummed and leaned down to nuzzle Magnus' lower back. "Hating me and begging me in turns sounds like I'm doing my job right," he teased, licking at the skin until Magnus was gasping his name as he started to kiss lower, over the curve of his ass. Magnus was already starting to rock into the sheets the smallest bit and he smirked. "Remember, no coming until I say so." 

"Yeah, yeah," Magnus managed, wanting to look over his shoulder and glare at Alec. "You going to do anything that makes me actually need to hold ba-ahhh!" he shuddered and gasped as Alec's tongue was suddenly licking over his hole in firm, pressing strokes. "Fuuuuck," he swore, dragging the word out as Alec dove into it. 

There were few things quite as enjoyable as reducing Magnus to nothing more than the demanding press of his body and his name, chanted desperately into the pillows. Alec focused on doing exactly that, teasing Magnus with firm swipes of his tongue until he started tongue fucking him in earnest. He shifted between eagerly pressing his tongue as deep as he could get it, and teasing licks and sucks to the rim of his hole, listening to his husband get progressively louder, his hips rocking hard and impatient against the bed. 

Alec pulled himself back and couldn't help smirking at the protesting whine that got him immediately. "Tell me how it feels. How much you want to come." 

Magnus sucked in a frantic breath at the order and then suddenly he never wanted things to stop, because Alec was somehow even more eager than before, clearly determined to drive him absolutely wild with every single touch. "Feels so good, fuck, I love how much you love this," Magnus panted out, turning his head to the side. When his words got a deeper press of Alec's tongue, Magnus fought down a moan and tried to think long enough to keep talking. 

"You get so into this, Alexander. Making me feel good, making me beg for you," Magnus panted, gasping as Alec's hands tightened on his ass and hips, pulling him back, even as he ground down against the sheets impatiently, his body shaking. "I love it, I love how good you make me feel, darling." Magnus gasped when Alec pulled back, just enough to suck a hickey into his ass and had to try not to laugh. "Possessive," he teased, before Alec pressed his tongue in deep again. "Alec, oh, please, darling..." 

Alec shuddered and spread Magnus just a bit wider, getting him nice and loose, watching as Magnus kept thrusting into the bed, his hips rolling frantically. He shifted, watching the impatient press of Magnus' dick into the sheets. An idea struck and he smirked, licking his lips as he pulled back to breath against Magnus' skin. "Put a pillow under you." 

Magnus' eyes flared wide and he groaned, looking over his shoulder at Alec's eyes. Alec was a mess, his hair a wreck, his eyes pupil blown and desperate, his lips red and wet. "You want that?" 

Alec nodded, sucking in a hard breath. "Want to see you get off like that while I eat you out." 

Magnus turned to press his face back to his arms and snapped a pillow under him, the added pressure and friction enough to have him rocking into it immediately. 

"Fuck," Alec breathed, completely arrested by the sight before he moved back, eating Magnus out until he was crying out constantly, his legs shuddering, his rhythm speeding up. He focused on making sure Magnus was relaxed before he slid a finger into him, watching him gasp and shudder. 

"Alec," Magnus begged, his whole body shaking. "Alec, fuck, please, please, want to come," he gasped as Alec's finger in him suddenly twisted and pushed in deeper, teasing his prostate, even while his tongue was still lapping at him. "Alexander,  _ please, _ darling..." 

"Mmmm," Alec hummed, watching as Magnus rocked back on his finger before thrusting into the pillow again, his ass flexing with every motion. "Gonna have to do this again, except have you do it to yourself, I think," Alec said. "Want to see you get off like this, Magnus." 

"Alexander," Magnus whined, turning to look at him. "Please, fuck, I wanna..." 

Alec laughed, his voice low and hoarse, teasing Magnus with a second finger. “You want permission to come so I can get you all hard for me again before I fuck you?” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ lower back, just above the edge of the garter belt. “Want to make a mess of those pretty panties of yours?” 

"Yes!" Magnus snapped, whining when Alec slid second finger into him, his hips freezing against the pillow as he trembled and shook, trying to hold himself back from coming. He opened his mouth to beg, somehow he would find the words that Alec wanted, that he needed to hear. 

"Let me see you come, Magnus," Alec growled, holding his hand still. "Let me see you fuck my fingers and grind against that pillow until you make an absolute mess of yourself." 

Magnus tightened his fingers in the sheets and started to rock back against Alec's hand, setting a hard rhythm for himself, grinding in deep against the pillow before rocking back on Alec's fingers. It didn't take long until he was losing the momentum he'd built up, moaning into the pillows, his thighs shaking. He shoved himself back once more, rolling his hips to try to get the best possible angle and came, clenching down hard on Alec's fingers in him, soaking the fine mesh and lace of his panties before he slumped down on the pillows, panting hard. 

"Fuck," Alec breathed, staring at Magnus' back with wide eyes. The fine sheen of sweat that was making Magnus' skin shine had his head swimming with lust and all he wanted was to get inside him. He rocked his fingers slowly in and out of his husband, teasing him through the aftershocks, watching as he twitched and groaned. 

Magnus shuddered when Alec pulled his fingers out of him and couldn't help a small protesting whine. He didn't want to lose them. Not just yet. He wanted more, Alec had promised him more. "Alexander..." 

"Shhh, you did so good for me," Alec praised. "Turn over for me, let me see the mess you made." He helped get the pillow out from under Magnus and threw it to the side, but not before his eyes caught on the wet spot and the come steadily leaking out of the panties. "Looks like you need some clean up, don't you?" 

Magnus sucked in a hard breath and his eyes went wide as Alec got him settled back against the pillows and then crawled between his thighs again, licking and sucking at his softening cock through the soaked material. "Alexander..." he whined, squirming, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Alec's hair. 

"So gorgeous," Alec breathed against Magnus, lifting his eyes to look up at him with a grin. He smirked and reached out to tug the panties down, so he could keep licking Magnus clean, making sure that all traces of his come were gone with slow, steady swipes of his tongue. Once he was finished, Magnus was already half-hard again and he raised his eyebrows. "Want to clean your panties so you can make another mess of them?" 

Magnus nodded, flicking his fingers, blue magic gathering on them before, abruptly, any and all traces of the mess were gone and he was staring at Alexander. "Now we take care of you, darling?" 

"Oh trust me," Alec said with a grin. "I enjoyed every single second of that. And now I'm going to finish wrecking you, since you were such a nice surprise waiting for me." 

Magnus shuddered and licked his lips. "That sounds fantastic, Alexander." He spread his legs wide and shuddered as he wrapped his legs around Alec's waist when he pressed in close. "So what are you planning to do to me?" 

"Well," Alec said with a laugh. "I was planning to keep most of my clothes on and then fuck you, since I know how much you love that." 

Magnus hummed, pleased. "I do indeed enjoy being fucked by a thoroughly disheveled husband, yes. But that's not what you want now?" 

"Now," Alec said, trailing his eyes down Magnus' body, from the lace bra, to panties, to stockings. "I want to see you ride me. So I can do nothing but stare at you and appreciate how fucking gorgeous you are." 

Magnus fought down the urge to groan, pressing both of his hands to Alec's chest. "I thought you weren't trying to tease me anymore?" 

Alec laughed, his head falling back. "Where's the fun in that?" He rolled the both of them over in bed, until Magnus was straddling him and offered him the lube bottle from where he'd tossed it. "Why don't you finish getting yourself ready and I'll see if I can make sure you're ready for round two?" 

Magnus rolled his eyes and rocked his hips down, grinding against Alec, teasing the both of them with the barest hint of what they wanted. “You just want me to put on a show for you,” he panted, shuddering at the dark look in Alexander’s eyes, even as he grabbed the lubricant and shuddered as Alec tugged his panties down and over the curve of his ass again. 

“Are you telling me,” Alec gasped, reaching out to grab Magnus’ thighs, shuddering as he stared at the bruises littering his skin between the straps of the stockings. “That you weren’t planning to put on a show, wearing that?” 

Magnus fought down the urge to laugh and pressed two fingers into himself, rocking back impatiently, stretching himself quick, using his magic to help, biting down on his lower lip, his cock already more than halfway hard and starting to stretch his panties in the most obscene way. “You don’t have to make it sound so obvious, Alexander,” he panted, pressing a third finger into himself. 

“You’re the one about to ride me while I’m still wearing most of my clothes,” Alec gasped, shuddering as he watched Magnus arch and grind back against his fingers again. “Fuck, Magnus, if you could see yourself…” 

Pushing his fingers in one last time, nice and deep, Magnus choked on a gasp and managed a nod before looking down at Alexander in consideration as he slowly dragged his fingers out of himself. “Speaking of getting a view… since I’m doing all the work, I should get one too, shouldn’t I?” 

Alec groaned and nodded, especially as Magnus got his pants undone and shoved down his thighs just enough along with his boxers. “Whatever you want to do to me, Magnus, I’m yours.” 

“Careful,” Magnus growled, leaning down, clenching his hands in either side of Alec’s very nice button up before he ripped it open, popping buttons everywhere and exposing Alec’s truly glorious chest to his hungry eyes. “I’ll take you up on that.” 

**_“Fuck,”_ ** Alec breathed, staring up at Magnus with wide eyes, his hips bucking up against his will. “That was hot.” 

Magnus grinned and managed a chuckle, even as he shifted and got himself into position, wrapping a hand easily around Alec’s cock, giving him a slow squeeze. Watching Alec buck and shout his name was intoxicating. “Just wait for the show I’m about to give you,” Magnus promised him. 

Alec let a breathless laugh escape and nodded. “Yeah, gonna be so gorgeous…” he managed to get out, and gasped when Magnus rocked his hips down and suddenly he was sliding back down on his cock. A low whine left him and he arched off the bed, forcing himself to keep his hips down until Magnus was perched on his lap, biting down on his lip. 

“I don’t…” Magnus sucked in a gasp and gave a little shimmy of his hips. “Believe I will ever get over how good you feel inside me, Alexander.” He reached out and braced his hands on Alec’s chest, pressing a kiss to his hard before he smirked. “Now, no touching unless I say so.” 

Alec bit down a whine. “Fuck, Magnus, seriously?” He dropped his hands down to the sheets and clenched down, watching Magnus settle himself more obviously. 

“And here,” Magnus panted, letting his eyes fall halfway shut as he rocked up, and then back down, gasping as Alec slid just that much deeper. “I thought you’d enjoy seeing me come on just your cock.” He watched Alec bite down on his lower lip and repeated the slow roll, just to pull another groan out of him. “Make a mess of these pretty panties while you  _ watch  _ this time.” 

“Fuck,” Alec repeated, staring at Magnus, his eyes dark and his lips bitten red. He sucked in a hard breath as Magnus gave him a wink and then began to ride him earnest. On a normal day, he couldn’t look away from Magnus whenever he did this, but now, fuck, the marks on his thighs standing out, the way his skin contrasted with the bright red of the lingerie, how his eyes were shining gold, and his lips were swollen and dark from their kisses. He was ethereal, gorgeous, and _ his. _ Somehow, Magnus was  _ his. _

“I wish you could see yourself,” Magnus managed, groaning as he slammed his hips back at the perfect angle to have Alec’s cock sliding against his prostate. He did it again and again, watching as Alec’s eyes roved over his entire body, never able to stay still for more than a matter of seconds. “All debauched and mine,” he growled, licking his lips. “No one else gets to see you like this, gets to have you like this.” 

“Yes,” Alec said, tightening his fingers into the sheets. “Magnus, ahh, fuck, all yours, only yours, love, fuck, only you,” he promised, rolling his hips up and into the next thrust down of Magnus, watching him arch. He was already embarrassingly close, and every single rock and grind Magnus made only had him drawing closer and closer to the edge. He bit down on his lip, trying to fight for control as Magnus started to move faster. 

Magnus licked his lips and sucked in a frantic breath, reaching down to palm himself through the panties, just to hear the strangled moan that escaped Alec when he did. He fought down the urge to smirk. “Hold on for me, Alexander,” he ordered, his thighs trembling as he moved faster, biting down on his lip. “Just a bit longer, you can do it.” 

Alec swore, cursing when Magnus clenched down on him again, rubbing himself in earnest through the panties. “Hand away,” he managed to pant out the order, reaching out to grab Magnus’ hand, tugging it away, thrusting up and into Magnus for every frantic press of his hips back. “Gonna, gonna, come just on my cock, right?” 

Magnus groaned, forcing himself to nod, adding a small swivel to his hips for every rock back and thrust down. “Feel so good, Alexander, so good,” he panted. Despite getting off not too long ago, the sensation of Alec in him, stretching him open and fucking into him with small thrusts of his hips was enough to have him hard and leaking into his panties. “Love how you feel in me, always.” 

Alec gasped and shuddered, the sheets ripping under the strength of his hold on them as he thrust up into Magnus harder, every motion dragging another moan out of his husband, the wet spot on the front of his panties growing bigger by the second. Magnus’ eyes were wild and shining gold when they met his and Alec felt his breath stutter in his chest as his motions went hard and frantic, grinding down on him. 

“Alec, Alec, Alec,” Magnus panted, begging, pleading, his whole body starting to shake as sparks of his magic jumped from his skin to Alec’s. Like this, barely undressed, but looking so thoroughly claimed, Alec was a vision beneath him, his hazel eyes dark with love and desire and just the perfect hint of desperation. “Wanna, fuck, want to come for you.” 

“Do it,” Alec growled, reaching out to grab Magnus’ hips, glad when his husband didn’t protest, only crying out when he yanked him down and into the next thrust of his hips, sinking as deep as he could. He knew he was holding on too tight, his fingertips digging into the curve of Magnus’ ass, but he couldn’t let go, not when Magnus was moving frantically, chasing the orgasm just out of his reach. He shifted one hand and pressed it to the front of Magnus’ panties, letting him rub off against his palm. Blazing golden eyes met his and Alec smirked. “Come on, make a mess for me, Magnus, let me  _ feel  _ it.” 

Magnus choked off another moan, rocking desperately into the firm press of Alec’s hand and then back onto his cock before he was shaking and shuddering apart, his orgasm washing over him with a suddenness he didn’t expect. He clenched down hard on Alec, grinding against his palm, the soaked panties a horrible tease as he felt Alec tense under him, his breath coming in desperate stutters. 

“Magnus, fuck, Magnus please,” Alec whined, his hand tight on Magnus’ waist. “Please, I need to, fuck you’re so tight, I can’t…” 

Magnus whined and rolled his hips back, feeling Alec jerk at the motion. “Come on, Alexander, take what you need.” 

Alec grabbed Magnus’ waist and yanked him down again, holding him in place as he fucked into him, hard and desperate, whining, listening to Magnus gasp from oversensitivity. It only took two more determined thrusts and a quiet gasp of his name from Magnus before he was coming, his back bowing off the bed as pleasure washed over him, leaving him spent and exhausted as he sagged back against the sheets. 

Magnus huffed out a laugh and leaned down to press his forehead to Alec’s heart, listening to it pound. “Glad you liked your early anniversary present.” 

Alec laughed and let his head fall back to the pillows. “Oh fuck you very much,” he shot back. 

Magnus gave him a tired pat on the chest before he shifted with a grimace, falling to the side of Alec before going limp. “Think we can save that for the weekend, don’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, still breathing hard before he looked over at Magnus. His eyes trailed down over the red lace and the soaked front of Magnus’ panties. “You’re bringing those, right?” 

Magnus’ eyes went slitted and gold again and he smirked at Alec. “What would you do if I told you I had a matching pair for you?” He hummed and traced a finger along a rune on Alec’s abdomen. “Royal blue, perfect for your pale skin.” 

Alec’s breath caught. “You do?” 

Magnus hummed an affirmative, watching Alec’s pupils dilate. “I do, indeed.” 

“Fuck,” Alec breathed. “I’m not going to make it to the weekend.” 

Magnus laughed, reaching out to pull Alexander into a kiss, humming happily when his husband curled around him. He met Alec’s eyes and brushed their noses together, grinning at him. “I’ll make it worth your while?” he whispered. 

“Deal,” Alec breathed back, sealing the promise with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
